Siete Marmamrae
Siete is a red maned and grey coated pegasus with a damaged left wing and the inability to talk. Personality Siete Marmamrae, or as mainly known as Siete, is a very troubled and lonely pegasus. He is one of the quiet stallions of Ponyville and has no ability to talk. Without a voice, he troubles and being with everyone around him, and so hides himself away in a small cottage near Zecora's at the EverFree Forest. Being quiet, he spends most of his time in the cottage and refuses to come out. He currently is in love with Flutter Fritz, who currently lives with him. Trading Card Caption "If anypony were in need of a friend to hang out with, Siete is your man, Um... Pony. He loves to befriend the other ponies as much as he can. Being without the ability to speak, this stallion still keeps going to make friends, and if he's not doing that, he's being with his girlfriend Flutter Fritz!" History Siete Marmamrae has a very deep and dark history. In the beginning of his life, had didnt have any voice, but still had the ability to hear. Siete's parents had absolutely no idea how to take care of Siete because of this, and so they poorly taught him how to speak with his hooves, or give sign language. By the time Siete had started to grow up, his mother had committed suicide for mindlessly assuming that she had been a terrible mother for teaching him poorly. He had lived with his heart broken father for the last few years then. When Siete had grown up to be a full grown stallion, he had finally made a friend who was interestingly Apathy Honorheart's cousin, Blue Therapy, who did not care about Seite's differences. They both hung out with each other in a very quiet house next to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. There, other friends of Blue had came to hang out with them, and Siete felt appreciated. Until one day, as Siete's friends played, he had noticed that Blue hadn't came to their usual meeting. It did not take too long to find that Blue Therapy had died of a Carriage crash. Siete was miserably heartbroken, and declared that he would never make a friend again, because he did not want to feel the dispair that ponies felt when somepony that they loved had died. When a few days flew, Siete grew terribly upset, and his friends had strangely dissapeared as well. Siete then, noticed two new ponies moving into that exact same house that the death of Blue took place on the street. Siete tried to warn both the ponies, who were Flutter Fritz and Thunder Breeze, who was her little sister. It grew to a twisted turn when Thunder Breeze had died of a terrible murder a few months after the move. Flutter Fritz did not trust the house anymore, and had ran and found Siete who tried to warn her. By the time Siete became friends with Flutter Fritz, he taught Flutter how to speak Sign Language to communicate with them both. Siete then started to slowly enjoy being with Flutter Fritz, and grew love for her. He then finally told her about his feelings on the same day the house that they leaved in burned down mysteriously. In the end, they both became a loving relationship, and now lives in the small cottage at the EverFree Forest. Interesting Facts *The name "Siete" is a Spanish number word for "Seven" which is a positive number. *Siete's last name "Maramamrae" is a mix between two Latin words. "Marm" meaning "Angel" or in some cases "Guardian", and "Amare" meaning "Love". *Siete was first created in the story He Reached Insanity: The Redemption written by AngelinBlack424. See Also *Siete's User page